Alpha Council
The Alpha Council (full name: Alpha Council of Campus Leaders)You Don't Know Jak: Part 1 is the student council of Whateley Academy, and closely associated with the Alphas clique. Formally, the council is meant to give a voice for all of the official clubs, cliques, and training teams on campus, with each group being allowed to elect a delegate to the council. By tradition, the Alpha Male and Alpha Female are also the heads of the Alpha clique. When Freya became Alpha Female in 2004 and began filling the Alphas with her own hangers-on, the Council continued to meet, but were largely ignored. After she was succeeded by Don Sebastiano and Hekate, the council was effectively abandoned, with the Alphas becoming their personal cult of personality. After Sebastiano was deposed by Kodiak and Solange in early 2007, the council was reconstituted by Kodiak, who acted as the new Alpha Male. He invited the leader of every registered Club, Clique, and Combat Team to be part of the Council again. The first meeting of the Council was held Jan 20, 2007. Pendragon presided as even She-Beast accepted him as running the meeting fairly.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 In its 2007-08 incarnation, the Alpha Council table has 52 seats. The head of the table is for the Alpha Male, and the foot for Alpha Female, with room for 50 more. At the Jan 20, 2007 meeting, 49 seats were occupied, the Dylans seat was empty along with the Alpha Male and Female seats. The leaders of the recognized training teams sat in chairs that were scattered around the room. Membership *Alpha Male Kodiak - Alphas - Elected Jan 20, 2007 with abstentions *Alpha Female Poise - Venus Inc. - Elected Jan 20, 2007 named Dashboard as her second. Clubs and Cliques *Alphas - Kodiak *Beret Mafia - Charge (represented the Beret's at the Jan 20 meeting) *Dragons - Zhong Lau *Dream Team - Anno Domani *Future Superheroes of America - Pendragon *Gearheads - Dashboard *Golden Kids - Hatamoto *Goobers - Nightbane *Grunts - DeadeyeYet Another Day as an Outcast *Lit Chix - Loophole *Tigers - N'Dizi *Venus Inc. - Poise *A-Team - *Bad Boyz - *Bad Seeds - She-Beast *Brute Squad - *CORE - Keystone *Dylans - No representative *Faction Three - Thuban *Good Ol' Boyz - Fantastico *Goths - *Leet Phreaks - *Masterminds - Stopwatch Since they "don't exist" they may not have a seat. *New Olympians - Imperious *Ninjas - *Parkour Hooligans - Zenith *Power Rangers - *Rat Patrol - *Robo-Jox - *Uber-Jocks - (Tumbler ran for Alpha Female, but was not named as head of the Uber-Jocks) *Underdogs - * Wailers Clique - *Whateley Martial Arts Cheerleaders - Yellow Queen *Wild Pack - Stormwolf Combat Teams *AEGIS Jr - *Barricade - Thunderbird *Coercivity - *Elite League - Bombshell *Monster Squad - *Omega Squad - Blacklight *Outcast Corner - Jericho *Pan-Asia - *Power Cats - Redlight *STAR League Jr - *Team Alpha Three - Sirrush *Team Kimba - Lancer *Team Phoenix - Kodiak *Team Whalers - *Vindicators - Kismet *The X-Press - The following groups formed after the January 20, 2007 meeting. *The Nations - PejutaTwo Spirits: Chapter 1 *Wondercute - GatewayThe Power of Cute Compels You! *Handmaid's Own - BladedancerTea with a Serpent: Chapter 2 Notes: I did not list Combat Teams that are part of Clubs as presumably they would only get one vote. Most clubs seem to also have a combat team. Some of the groups blur the lines between Clubs, Cliques and Combat Teams. Team Kimba is fine example, the expanded group with Bugs, Techwolf and the other friends is an informal Clique, but since Lancer was seated in the Combat Teams section of the meeting, their Clique must not be official. The Wild Pack is the opposite, their clique seems official, even if they only have the core members. Some of the Clubs/Cliques are only mentioned once or twice, or even just listed on an MID (Rat Patrol, Brute Squad, Bad Boyz...) References Category:Clubs Category:Cliques Category:Combat Teams Category:Alphas